Just Maybe
by Beato-69
Summary: Another short fic about my FAVOURITE shipping. Green and Red confess to each other what they really feel. Contains some suggestive humor.


Just Maybe

"God who does he think he is? Embarrassing me like that! _ALWAYS!_" Green ranted to his Eevee who was eagerly listening while resting from a beat down by Red's Pikachu. "And yet..._I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! UHG!"_ The chestnut haired boy hit his bed in frustration. "His lovely red eyes... they go so well with his raven black hair...and the looks he always gives me...only me...GODDAMMIT!" He hit his bed again in frustration. "You see! I-I I just can't..." Eevee could only hold back so much until she burst out laughing such cute and petite little laughs. "WHAT!" Green yelled at her and then dug his head into his pillow. "I'm hopeless!" He yelled.

"You know what you _should do_?" Asked a feminine voice from behind. "What do you want Blue?" Asked Green as he turned around only to see a curvaceous chestnut haired girl. "Wanna help. That too much for you? Or would you rather lie here being hopeless and sulky?" She said with a smirk.

**On Mt. Silver**

'Who could be calling at a time like this?' Thought Red as he looked at his cellphone. It was 12:30. Regardless he answered and said "Hello?"

"Uh...Hey man it's me..." Was the reply.

"What-it's 12:30! What is it?" Red spoke.

"S-Sorry! Sorry! Look...I was wondering i-if maybe we could hang out for a bit? T-Tomorrow! Tomorrow that is!" Green said. Red nodded.

"Hello? Are you there?" Asked Green.

"What? Sorry, that was a yes." Red said then hung up.

**Next morning**

"Okay...You can do this. Just _relax_ okay? Kris and I will be there the whole time. So just..._relax."_ Said Blue while Green was hyperventilating.

"Do you know what it feels like to confess? What will he think? Will he accept or reject? Oh what if he doesn't feel the same way!" Green said.

"Uh hello? Kris?" She said in an arrogant tone. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Blue! I'm here!" Said a cheerful blue haired and petite girl.

"My girlfriend! Literally." Blue said as they laughed and exchanged kisses.

"Don't worry Green. It'll be just fine." Said Kris as she smiled.

"We should go we'll be late." Blue gestured toward the door.

**At the Gym**

Green was greeted by welcoming eyes from none other than his soul mate: Red. Their Pokémon greeted each other as well.

"You're early. We were supposed to meet at ten." Green said as he hugged him.

"So are you." Said Red. "Let's go."

**At the Restaurant **

The two girls chatted and ate at a table nearby while Red and Green stayed quiet the whole time. Red's eyes never looking away from Green. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh...Is there something you'd like to say?" Asked Green.

Red shook his head still looking at him. This time directly at Green's eyes. "Maybe there's something _you'd_ like to say however..."

"Hey man...What gives...Those eyes are making me uncomfortable..." Green said nervously.

"Let's go somewhere private shall we?" Said Red.

"U-Uh...Sure..." Said Green.

At the other table the two girls noticed that they were leaving and secretly followed them. "Oh here it comes. Red's been holding back for a while now. Don't ya think?" Said Kris.

"Yeah definitely. Let's just make sure nothing gets messy." Blue said.

**At the back alley **

"So um...what was it you wanted to sa-Wha...Red?" Said Green as he was now closer to Red's face than he had ever gotten before.

"I know there's something you want to say to me...and I already know what it is..." Red whispered in Green's ear.

"Wha-..." Green was cut off by Red's lips on his. The kiss was so gentle, so caring, until Red strategically got his tongue into Green's mouth.

"Hey there they-OH!" Said Blue in shock. "Let's not interrupt." She said holding Kris back.

Their lips parted, a thin string of saliva still connecting them. "Wha...Where did that come from Red?" asked Green with his face all red.

"I've loved you all my life Green...I never really got the chance to tell you...and I was always holding back..." Red said holding Green tightly. "I feared that you wouldn't return my feelings...I love you Green...I've always loved you..."

"I love you to Red..." Green said holding him.

"AAAYYYEEEE! Congrats!" Shouted Blue and Kris in unison. "What did I say Green? I told you it would work out!" Said Blue.

"Yeah and you guys really know how to ruin a moment...Thanks Blue." Said Green as the two girls congratulated them with hugs.

"Hey guys let's go home or at least back inside. This is _no_ place for a celebration!" Said Kris.

"Red...I think we've been holding these feelings in for a while now..._so maybe_..._just maybe_ I'll take you to my room tonight." Green whispered to Red's ear as they walked home.


End file.
